


Apis Shinki and his Pharaoh Gaara

by DamienNoD



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienNoD/pseuds/DamienNoD
Summary: 埃及的公牛神新希和法老王我爱罗，及相关人/神们的一些小事
Relationships: Gaara & Shinki (Naruto), Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Kudos: 3





	Apis Shinki and his Pharaoh Gaara

**Author's Note:**

> American Gods paro/美国众神paro  
> 更新不定，是有想法才写的练笔。阿匹斯新希，阿尔忒弥斯手鞠

The Beginning:

他静静地依靠在石板拼接而成的神座旁。阴冷的晚风侵入了神殿，勾引着灿烂的火光在他脸上跳舞。他的心也如同火光一样，频频闪动着，却没有跳舞的心思。

刚迈入神殿时，太阳刚离开天空不久，还能看见打磨的光滑的石板反射着暗红色的背影。随后黑暗迅速的接管了一切，阴影铺天盖地的压制着神殿内的所有，紧紧扼住他的喉咙，留下唯一被照亮的，勉强能够思考的头颅。

然而，思考的能力，是现在的他最不需要的东西。

微微隆起的腹部早已昭示了上天为他决定好的一切，他对此没有异议。

祭祀的时候，当所有人的影子都长出了牛角时，神就已经明确的表达出意愿。

那些影子随着祭祀的持续，顺着一点点偏移的太阳，以微妙的角度汇聚在他的腹部。随后，便是十分意外的，与自己脉搏相连的奇妙波动感。

特意为神灵准备好的美丽少女们并没有收到神的旨意；祭祀结束后，她们便被垂着头的祭司们送回家。人们以为是年轻的法老办事不力，触怒了那凡人无法也不该揣测的意志。他却明白，神已经允诺了新一年的庇护。只是，他并不能像往年受到神灵恩赐的少女那样，骄傲地炫耀孕藏着神力的身体，成为世人追捧的圣女。

曾经双方彼此都安分地遵守着约定：法老们为神建造广袤宫殿，奉上年轻的肉/体与牲祭；神灵则降下神力，庇佑此方水土的丰裕富饶。

法老是神的化身，是神在这片土地的代理人，是与神灵同在的，属于这片土地的最高意志。先代的后嗣中，哪怕是女性，也没有被神灵宠幸的经历。

而这次…

即使是法老，也不敢妄自揣测神灵；尤其是这位反复无常，在愉悦时能让最贫瘠的沙土长出麦穗，在暴怒时能让最膏腴的湖水干涸的，掌管丰禳生育的公牛神。

于是在召见了大祭司后，他遣散了身边所有仆从，只身按以往的规矩来到阿匹斯的神殿。

白日里热闹喧哗的宽广大厅，黑夜中却没有一丝温度。冰冷的石板还贪婪的攫取着单薄衣着下所剩无几的体温。

他蜷缩起身体，闭上眼睛。腹部的搏动轻快且平静，像是在安慰他无需担心。

也许是太冷了，竟莫名觉得身体渐渐从中心涌来暖流；灵魂像是飘出了肉体。随着渐渐熄灭的火把，意识也似乎要随着树油一起燃尽了。

恍惚中他想起了当年父亲带着自己出游时所经过的一片绿洲。那时的父亲温和善良，张口就能吟诵美丽的诗歌，还未被权利和战争锤炼成世人所恐惧的暴君。父亲牵引着他，一步一步，在逐渐像潮水般往两边退开的人群中，看到了那只金色的牛犊。

牛犊的眼睛大且明亮，像是历经世间万物般平静，连金饰盛装的法老都不能吸引它的注意。

然而，当他走近时，毛绒绒的牛犊抬起头，甩了甩耳朵，墨绿的眼睛里装满了天空和他的倒影。他也被这样纯粹的目光吸引，跪坐下来，由着牛犊舔/舐他左额上被父亲纹上的，象征着爱的符号。

被温柔爱抚的感觉渐渐的蔓延至全身，连足尖都传来湿润滑/腻的触感。

腹腔内的神力在身体里游移，尾椎甚至有着酸胀的感觉。男性的身体显然并不适合成为神力的容器，他觉得自己像被河水灌溉着的旱地土壤一样被水流猛烈地冲刷，甚至到了快要从口中吐出来的地步。

好在神力对身体的侵袭终于停止。奇异的温暖包裹着他，像是在襁褓中待哺的婴儿，舒适又安心，只是隐约有点饿。嘴里很快便被塞入可以满足需要的东西，只是那东西似乎并不接受被单纯的吮吸，反而更猛烈的夺取着属于他的气息。

最后留在眼中的，是略显凌乱的黑发里，有着漂亮弧度，戴着太阳盘的黑红色牛角。透过牛角的缝隙，可以看见金色的美丽朝霞。

年轻的法老醒来时，已经是正午。大祭司涨红着脸，不知是被太阳晒的还是源于雀跃欢腾着的心情，大声的告诉他头顶着太阳盘的金色公牛出现在城中的消息。法老只是轻哼一声表示知晓，翻身再次进入了沉眠。

...... 

自此以后，祭祀中再也没有出现获得神之恩赐的少女。这位法老也一直没有娶妻。

Chapter 1:

阿提卡半岛，雅典，希腊

海边树林的早晨，空气总是些许潮湿的。他在雅典生活的这几年，早就习惯了这这边带着海腥味的气流；即使他居住了大半辈子的家乡的空气清新而干燥，他也从未对雅典有什么不适应，顶多是潮热的气候让他流过几次鼻血——他第一次知道自己还会流鼻血时，只觉得十分有趣——最近鼻腔中再没出现过那种潮热的不适感。习惯就是这么让人无可奈何的事情，身体和精神都潜移默化的适应着，不会回退。

屋里还飘着一股淡淡的奶香，配合着不知道哪里传来的气鸣壶的尖锐呼啸。他听见脚步声传来，灶台关上火，壶盖被打开时滚烫的液体发出的咕嘟咕嘟声；似乎有几滴落在灶台上，嗞啦嗞啦，落难水滴的求救声又很快消失——他们已经消亡——成为空气的一部分。空气中奶味更加浓郁，肚肠应景地叫了一声。

“Hello？我知道你醒着。”是年轻女性的声音，还有一阵偶蹄目动物踏过木地板的清脆响动。两只？不对，可能有三四只的样子。

他配合地起身，扫视了一圈发现了自己那件旧的已经没什么光泽的皮制外套。其实他更喜欢不穿衣服，腰间缠着兜布就可以；衣料包裹着皮肤，既燥热难受，行动也不方便。只是这些年他混迹在人群中，尝试过做各种各样的工作，老板和同事们都希望他至少保持着装齐整。

老旧的木门左右拧了几下才吱嘎的打开。声音的主人正在布置餐桌；三只头顶光秃的白色幼鹿在她来回的脚步下灵巧的躲闪着，舌头片刻不离盛奶的盘子。她披着一件泛着灰黄的动物毛皮，贴身的白色里裙很薄，能明显看到挺翘的臀部轮廓，臀肌和微卷的金发一起随着脚步轻微抖动，却又不像他之前见过的女人那样令人觉得肥硕。转身时，他看到与臀部一样丰满圆润的胸脯，与纤细的腰部形成鲜明的对比：这位，从人类的角度来说，大概比他之前见过的所有女性，包括伊西斯在内的身材更好。

“你这样的尤物可不该住在森林里。”他拉开餐桌旁的椅子，不客气的坐下，桌下的小鹿们又挪了位置。

女人从炉子里拿出两片还冒着热气的皮塔饼，又从窗边的小盆栽里捋了些叶子，洒在已经调过味的蔬菜沙拉上，阳光在她身上展现出珍珠般的光泽。他嗅到了这几年才熟悉起来的牛至味道。

放下盘子，她在他对面坐下，“我在剧院当过一阵子演员，后来觉得没意思。”不知从哪摸出个遥控器，冲着他背后按了一下，“男人只想看你的裸体，女人只会嫉妒。来剧院的夫妻因为我的出现而争执。我的想法和意志，都是无关紧要的。“遇到这样的面容和身体，人类男性很难不精虫上脑；他没有说出来。

“剧院经理让我穿布料越来越少的衣服，少到连上身都遮不住的时候，我就回来了。“

他不知道该怎样搭腔，也不觉得她需要安慰。“好在他们晚上还得看着月亮？“他不太肯定。

“你倒敏锐。我还以为非洲来的都是些空有力气的家伙。“

他依然不知道该如何搭腔——他与真正代表非洲的伊马纳一派不怎么交流。

沉默着往皮塔里塞入沙拉和烤肉片。身后传来前阵子听惯了的白噪音，过了几秒变成像是被人捂着嘴，有些口齿不清的说话声。她又拿出遥控器放大了声音，他这才意识到是电视；是上个世纪的产品，正播着地区新闻。现在的电视都是薄薄的一片，色彩也鲜艳。他安装过几十台，只要轻巧的金属承重架，就能把跟他上身一般长的玻璃片牢牢的固定在墙上，隔着两三米的距离，可以感受任意场景的身临其境。虽然没有能看到世间万物的太阳盘那么方便，但也是令他惊叹的发明。

“想什么呢，快吃吧。没几天了。再晕倒我可不会救你。“她已经灌好了皮塔，一边咀嚼着一边顺着怀里白色小鹿的皮毛。另外两只趴在她腿边，嘴角挂着奶渍，舒服的在阳光下打盹儿。看起来很健康，他暗自在心里评估对方，她再过个几十年也会像现在一样美丽无暇。

显然她已经感知到他的虚弱。人类的农业已经很发达：他们能不用土壤就种出植物，能在各个季节让作物生长，能提前预知之后几天乃至几周的天气，甚至能改造生物的基因。还有很多很多。人类用他们自身强大的生命力去摸索世界的法则与边界，已经没有需要依赖上天去帮助他们的事情。他的名字正同数千年前结束的法老的时代一样，逐渐流落在时间之中。

“你该换个大点的了，我可以帮你安上。“这老旧的机器盒子不仅说话吞吞吐吐，屏幕上也时不时闪过一两缕电流纹。

“得了吧，我没钱。“

幼鹿轻咬着她的头发，她塞下最后一口饼，有些不耐烦地把怀里的小鹿扔下去，扯了手腕上的纱巾绑了个马尾。小鹿呦呦了几声，原地踏着蹄子试图扒住她的裙角，被她捏着裙角避开，最终在另两只旁边卧下，阖上眼。“光它们的开支就不小。“

他点点头，印象中这女人不止有鹿群，还有猎犬。欧洲南部地区，狩猎的与被狩猎的动物都追随她。“你不养牛吗？“她问道，”对它们好一点，它们比人类更可靠。“

“不养。“他的亲缘牛群早就灭绝了。能活到现在，他自己都觉得惊奇。当年他选中那位法老后，再也没在献给他的少女身上展现过力量。古埃及人几十年没见过他，又过了几十年平和富足的日子，在几十年的短暂时光中淡忘了他；只有法老和祭祀们还维护着神殿和与他相关的记载。再后来，等到希腊人和波斯人来到埃及，他就只从学者们的脑海中听到过自己的名字。他醒了睡，睡了醒，不知不觉的看着人类纷争又和平，和平又纷争的过了不知道多少年，终于在上世纪金字塔开始被发掘后较为稳定的保持住意识。只是几十年下来，意识又时不时的模糊，像是得了人类所说的阿兹海默症。

她不太了解他的情况，但总归大致知道一些能存活下来的方法。

“我最近在写一本故事书…“她考虑着措辞，“我感觉塔纳托斯快醒了，还有塔罗她们…不知道会有多少人看，但我觉得我写的还行…我跟奈拉（Nara）出版社的总编关系很好，他答应帮我出版。我可以把你写进去…”

他听说过这个出版社，也在评论节目中见过那位著名的人类主编；那是个留着小胡子，眼中流露着精明的中年男性。在林中老旧木屋里生活的贫穷女性为什么会与那种所谓的社会上流有联系，他不愿多想；但数千年来建立的对人类的丰富认知，还是把他的思维往不愿意接受的那方面吸引过去。他为她感到悲哀，也为自己感到悲哀。同时又对她这种不愿向注定结局妥协的意志感到宽慰。

只要有一个人相信，塔纳托斯他们就能醒，但那又有什么意义呢？最终还是会沉睡。人类已经能够安排好他们的一切，众神睡死时没有目的，醒来也不会有。

口中的煎制的刚好的肉块也突然没了滋味。“不用了，谢谢。“

“下面插播一条国际新闻，英国…学家Dr. Gaara Sander及其团队近日于…的右侧地宫下发掘出一尊保存…黄金牛像。根据古文和…记载，Sander博士…初步确认这是距今3200年…古埃及…祭祀…公牛神Apis…塑像…据了解…“刚才还正常播着新闻的笨拙铁盒子突然声音哽咽，时断时续。

他回过头，看着电流抖动着的屏幕里那个带着黄色工程帽正在说着什么的红发男人，突然捏住了胸前的太阳盘吊坠。电视上的男人也跟着皱了下眉。

“Oh wow.”她惊叹了一声，上扬的语气是在为他感到高兴，“你运气真不错。”

“不是运气…“他握着因为保存了法老右心房而失去探知能力的太阳盘，“是等待了很久的必然。”

Chapter 2:

Nara主编在北部的地中海沿岸生活了近四十年，从来没有南下探索的欲望。在他颇有偏见的刻板印象中，地中海以南并不是什么值得前往的地方。近海的气候与雅典相似，再往南就是无边无际的沙漠，既没有美好的风景，出行也需要诸多准备，相当麻烦。只要在网络或电视上远观即可，去是不可能去的，一辈子都…

“Dear passengers，we are arriving at…”

“亲爱的，醒醒…“

Nara主编在未婚妻的呼唤中睁开眼睛，他在自家后院安逸闲适的美梦结束了。

他的未婚妻是大部分高加索男性理想中的美人：金发碧眼，白皙的肌肤，丰乳翘臀，就好像是从古希腊壁画中走出的女神一样。她刚解开安全锁扣，起身想去拿行李，邻座的几位男士立刻问她是否需要帮助。

她微笑着拜托最近的一位帮她取下行李箱，礼貌而疏离地道谢。Nara主编在一片艳羡的目光中，挽着她走下飞机。

“你的那位…网友…什么时候来？”主编看着机场涌动着的人流，一脸菜色。

当他听未婚妻说，要去北非拜访老朋友的时候，他想着两人也没一起旅行过，那就去一趟吧。

当他听未婚妻说，要去北非拜访老朋友顺便见网友的时候，胸口就像是阴雨天被毛毛虫爬过，气闷又瘙痒。

“他说他会晚一点到。”未婚妻在手机上查看着什么，时不时抬头张望。

一个棕色皮肤的青年举着块写着“Nara”的牌子走近两人，手里举起正吵闹着的手机，“阿尔忒弥斯小姐？”

“啊！我是！”阿尔忒弥斯将手机随手插进阔腿裤的口袋里，“你一定是库努姆！”

“是的！久仰女神之名。”青年笑的爽朗灿烂，眯起眼睛，主编这才注意到这人的瞳孔是横着的。

青年感受到主编的视线，也冲他伸出手，“是美瞳。你好Nara主编，我是库努姆。”

在越野车上晃晃悠悠一路朝着沙漠前进时，主编又开始思考起他长久以来一直没想通的一些事情。比如，未婚妻和她的朋友都有奇怪的名字，阿尔忒弥斯，阿匹斯，塔纳托斯之类的，还有今天似乎是第一次见面却好像相熟几百年一样的库努姆。虽然现代人都很有个性，取什么名字都不奇怪，可未婚妻的这群朋友，名字根本就是照着地中海沿岸的神谱挑的。

而且这些个朋友，外貌和性格几乎都和她出版的幻想小说里的同名角色一模一样。虽说小说取材于现实，可那些朋友都是小说出版有一阵子之后才像雨后的葱头一样一个接一个的冒出来，之前从没见过。

现在这个库努姆也是。

明明是两个小时前才初次见面的陌生人，未婚妻和他却在前座像开了一百个喇叭一样，聒噪的不行，一刻都不停。

仔细听听两人的对话，无非是极为普通的正常交流：近日过的如何，做什么工作，朋友是谁，现在在做什么，朋友的朋友又是谁，现在在做什么…

像是几百年没见的挚友，聊着最普通的内容，却互相都抱有极大兴趣。

他也不是第一次遇到这种状况了。在后座调整了姿势，正准备继续做梦的时候，车停了下来。

“Apis！”阿尔忒弥斯对着窗外使劲招手，相当兴奋。

草味和动物的皮毛味顺着窗口侵入车内。

沙漠边缘稀薄的草地上，一群角牛在不远处闲逛。看起来数量并不多，大概也就十几只，还有一些躲在长辈们身后脑袋秃秃的牛犊。

“是要下车吗？呃……”

主编一回头就看见前座的挡风玻璃外，有一只大象一般的棕色巨牛，粗壮的灰白色牛角比越野车还要宽的多，他似乎能感觉到它原地踏蹄子产生的震动。

阿尔忒弥斯正在与牛背上赤裸着上身的黑发男人说话。那人转过身，看到车里的主编，冲他点了下头。

这是阿匹斯，他之前见过。

阿匹斯那时身体不好，在雅典修养过一阵子，是阿尔忒弥斯在照顾他。几年不见，这位的身材愈发健硕挺拔，米开朗琪罗的雕塑在他面前也会自惭形秽。

头牛带着牛群往住处走，主编未婚夫妻拿头巾包住脸，只留下一双眼睛——下午的沙漠实在太晒。头牛背上的青年大概早就习惯了，细密的汗珠给他镀上一层太阳的颜色。

库努姆又开车去接另一位客人，大概就是阿尔忒弥斯所说的网友。

那只巨大的头牛，看起来极具野性，实际上颇为驯服——也许是主人在它身上的原因——刚才主编壮着胆摸了两下，它不耐烦的甩着尾巴踏着蹄子，右耳扇动，却也没有别的动作。

“这不是驯化的家畜吧。”阿尔忒弥斯摸着坐骑虽然比不上头牛却也十分巨大的牛角，在风中大喊着问。

“嗯，偶然遇到的野生牛群，有一点亲缘。”阿匹斯的声音像是在耳边响起。

“那太好了！”

Nara主编没太听懂他们的意思，但想到了未婚妻的那几只白鹿。

牛群绕过一座小丘，可以看到不远处较为零散的建筑群，几乎都是砖房。比起雅典海景别墅的大落地窗，沙漠区的房屋窗户都开的很小。

三人在一幢有着小院的独立屋前停下。牛头自发地领着牛群去了院子背后的牛棚。

阿匹斯跟过去，给牛棚上了锁。

阿尔忒弥斯有些不解——亲缘动物相当有灵性，不需要管束。

“法尤姆附近的游客太多，社会闲杂也多。”不是束缚牛群，是防止偷盗。事实上，若不是因为那人不能适应沙漠深处的环境，家也不会选在这种地方。不过这里刚发掘出祭祀用的公牛雕像，来参观的人也多，倒是帮了他不少忙。

阿匹斯掏出钥匙准备开门，门却自己打开了。

“Dr.Sander！”阿尔忒弥斯激动跨步向前，握住红发男人的手。这可是真正由埃及众神庇佑，千年后转生的法老灵魂，全身上下都是神力的体现。希腊神系可做不到这种地步。

“呃，hullo。”Dr.Sander是个典型的学术界人士，除了做研究和汇报研究以外，其他方面的交际并不擅长，也从未见过见到他时如此兴奋的女性。

阿匹斯不动声色的拉开两人，“这是阿尔忒弥斯，之前跟你说过的。这位是她的未婚夫Shikamaru Nara。”

“哦，aye，Nara出版社的主编。”Sander博士指着自己，”Gaara Sander，请进来吧。”

主编来之前做过功课，知道Dr.Sander是英国人，但他有点怀疑他刚才听到的是不是英文。阿匹斯和阿尔忒弥斯倒是就算是语音不通也能明白对方的意思，所以并没有主编的这种困扰。

房屋外表看着与现代的埃及砖房没什么不同，内里却是北欧式的简洁风设计。门厅以外的地方铺满了暗棕色的木地板，墙面或白或绿，各处的置物架上都有大小不一的绿色仙人掌盆栽，餐桌和厨房台面上也摆着小巧的多肉圃，衬得屋内勃勃生机。

主编觉得自己快被黄沙晃瞎了的眼睛终于舒服多了。

中午在飞机上用过餐，阿尔忒弥斯两人并不饿，但也没拒绝博士提供的下午茶。

大概是知道有关系要好的女性要来的原因，Sander博士刚才一直忙碌于准备茶点——烹饪是他的一点私人小爱好。

阿尔忒弥斯对着三层点心架犹豫了半天：顶上是一块可爱的仙人掌蛋糕，第二层摆着手指泡芙和芒果慕斯。她先假模假样的吃了一块第三层不含奶油的树莓司康，又趁其他人都在喝茶时塞了一块泡芙。

“这是什么茶？”主编摇晃着杯子。

是常见的植物叶子混合牛奶的口感，却是没尝过的味道。

“是‘夸瓦’，非洲这边的特色。”博士答道，依旧是主编有些难懂的苏格兰口音，也轻啜一口，“实际上就是咖啡叶子，也含咖啡因。咖啡农们经常喝的饮料。”

“哦，味道不错。”

“我这边有很多干叶，你要是喜欢可以带一些回去。”

几人普通的聊了些有的没的，这几年的生活，近期的研究和出版，诸如此类，阿匹斯和阿尔忒弥斯之外的两人熟络了很多，还约定了一些工作上来往。

中途阿尔忒弥斯发现阿匹斯有了博士起的新名字——Shinki。他解释是在发掘出公牛神附近的镇子里住，偶尔能遇到奉神的住民，叫Apis会让人觉得对神失礼；所以人前博士称阿匹斯为Shinki。

为了不对自己失礼而改名也太有趣了，阿尔忒弥斯觉得；阿匹斯则不置可否，博士知道他的真名就足够了，其他的无所谓。

下午五点多库努姆来了电话，说是刚接到人，大概晚上七点能到。

一起帮主人准备晚餐的时候，主编察觉到未婚妻似乎有些紧张；平时相当擅长烹饪的她今天有些手忙脚乱，但从之前四人聊天的和谐氛围来看，也不像是在陌生环境不习惯的样子。

“你还好吗？”

阿尔忒弥斯点点头。

“累了就去休息。”今天又是飞机又是乘车又是骑牛的。阿匹斯和博士也稍显担忧地看着她。

阿尔忒弥斯觉得自己的主编一如既往的体贴；但她并不累。

她对即将到来的客人，既期待又惧怕——那位的力量，几十年前就在她心里笼罩下深深的阴影。阿匹斯并没有经历过那段对于欧洲来说算是浩劫的日子；那时他还在半梦半醒着。

意外的联系到那人，某种意义上算是多了一位同伴；但她不清楚对方的态度。古代神系和现代神系之间有一条可以算是划分敌友的，难以逾越的沟壑。马上要到来的这位，同大量古代神几乎同期诞生，却又几乎是从现代社会获取大部分信仰的神灵，既无法以时间界分，又无法用神系辨别。

不过至少对方是愿意交流的。

她又稍微放松了下来。

不一会儿，门口传来了开门声。

“嗨，前辈们（seniors）！”比库努姆的爽朗声音还要更加豪放。

她顺着声音望去，是个扎着金色马尾，笑的不羁的年轻男性。

TBC


End file.
